Un hecho vale más que mil palabras
by Karinits-san
Summary: Hablar sobre sentimientos a veces es difícil, más para una persona como Sabaku no Temari, sin embargo, eso a Shikamaru no lo aflige, ya que para él, los hechos de tan problemática mujer, avalan lo que siente por él. Historia ubicada después del malentendido en las agua termales (día siguiente), Novela Konoha Hiden, capítulo 3. Créditos al creador de la imagen. ONE-SHOT SHIKATEMA.


**Hola a todos, muchas gracias por entrar en este one-shot, espero que les guste. Agradezco como siempre a las personas que me siguen y leen mis historias, les mando a todas un fuerte abrazo.**

 **.**

 **Nota del autor: One-shot dedicado con mucho cariño a todas las personas de México.**

 **.**

 **Historia ubicada después del mal entendido de las agua termales, es decir, al día siguiente de dicho impasse XD (Tercer capítulo de la novela Konoha Hiden).**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. La historia es mía y la publico sin ánimos de lucro.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Un hecho vale más que mil palabras**

 **.**

El manto oscuro de la noche anunciaba su retirada, el cielo, poco a poco, comenzaba a aclarar. El sol aún no se asomaba por Konoha, cuando cierta kunoichi empezó sutilmente a moverse sobre futón donde había dormido. Su reloj interno la había despertado, para que rápidamente se marchara del lugar donde había pernoctado. Con sigilo, movió el brazo masculino que la rodeaba, y se desplazó hacia la orilla del futón para sentarse. Se quedó en esa posición unos segundos, y luego giró el rostro para vislumbrar a su acompañante, quien aún continuaba plácidamente dormido. Una sutil sonrisa adornó el rostro de la rubia, y a su vez, un mar de preguntas inundó su mente; se sintió algo confundida, pero no quiso seguir dándole vueltas al asunto. Volteó su rostro para no seguir mirando al hombre que aún yacía en los brazos de Morfeo, y decidió ponerse de pie.

—Temari, ¿a dónde vas tan temprano? —preguntó en un susurro, Shikamaru, tomándola firme del brazo e impidiendo su cometido —, no me digas que pensabas marcharte.

Pasaron unos segundos sin que el pelinegro obtuviera respuesta. Ella sólo giró un poco su rostro para verlo de reojo, pese a la poca luminosidad, él pudo distinguir en su perfil cierta duda.

—Shikamaru…—musitó en un hilo de voz, la kunoichi, quedándose estática en su posición —, no quería despertarte.

—Entonces era verdad que pensabas irte —inquirió extrañado, el estratega, queriendo saber el porqué de su decisión—. No seas problemática mujer, si hay algo que te intranquiliza, deberíamos conversarlo.

El pelinegro soltó lentamente el brazo de la embajadora, y llevó su mano sobre la mano de ésta, la cual tenía apoyaba en el futón.

La voz relajada del moreno, le transmitió a Temari la tranquilidad que necesitaba; la rubia giró su cuerpo quedando enfrente de éste. Ambos estaban desnudos, pero no sentían vergüenza de estarlo, ellos habían compartido más que un futón esa noche, habían experimentado juntos su primera vez. Temari alzó su mirada con lentitud, recorriendo cada centímetro del torso del estratega. No podía negarlo, ese vago tenía un cuerpo muy bien formado, pese a su delgada contextura; se maldijo mentalmente por fijarse en esos detalles en ese momento, y rápidamente fijó su mirada aguamarina en los ojos oscuros de Shikamaru. Él no la observaba con su típica mirada cansina, él la miraba diferente, la miraba con cariño, con dulzura, con seguridad; una mirada limpia que reflejaba sinceridad. Rápidamente las dudas de la kunoichi se disiparon, comprendiendo que era absurdo lo pensaba hacer; quería huir de lo inevitable, quería huir de él, ¿y para qué?, si tarde o temprano se lo volvería a encontrar, y lo tendrían que enfrentar.

—Lo admito, Shikamaru; me iba a marchar. —espetó arrepentida, la rubia, mirándolo a los ojos —, pensé que era lo mejor.

—Pensante que me iba a tomar a ligera lo que pasó entre nosotros —inquirió, el pelinegro, tratando de averiguar que pasaba por la mente de ella—, o te da miedo reconocer lo que realmente sientes, mujer.

—Supongo que es lo segundo que mencionaste —susurró, la rubia, bajando la mirada—, no quería esperar a que despertaras, porque… porque no quería conversarlo, desconozco el campo donde me estoy moviendo, pienso de una forma, pero siento de otra. —Estoy feliz, pero…pero me da miedo —habló con firmeza, la rubia, posando nuevamente sus ojos en los de él.

—Tsk, por eso digo que todas las mujeres son unas problemáticas —musitó, el moreno en un tono de falso fastidio, acercándose a ella —, y el premio mayor te lo llevas tú, Sabaku no Temari.

Shikamaru rodeó con sus brazos a Temari, y la atrajo hacia él. Ella correspondió el abrazó colocando su cabeza cerca del hombro del estratega.

—Lo siento, Shikamaru, iba actuar como una cobarde —habló con sinceridad, la kunoichi—. Supongo que es por mi inexperiencia en el tema.

—Estamos en igualdad de condiciones, mujer —respondió con tranquilidad, el moreno, acariciando delicadamente la espalda desnuda de la rubia—, respecto a la inexperiencia, pero yo tengo muy claro lo que siento por ti, por eso imagínate que hubiese pensado si al despertar no te encuentro a mi lado. Sin embargo, sé que todo esto se produjo, porque hay cosas que no hemos aclarado, o quizás sí lo hicimos, pero no estuvimos atento a aquello, ya que estábamos preocupados de otras cosas.

Al pronunciar esa última frase, Shikamaru no pudo evitar ruborizarse, pero no se sintió mal por ello, ya que en la posición que estaba, Temari no se percató de aquello.

—Es que todo pasó tan rápido, Shikamaru.

—Ya no importa como se dieron las cosas, mujer—continuó, el pelinegro, en su tono habitual—, de alguna manera, el malentendido de la luna de miel, terminó por ayudarnos a aclarar lo que cada uno sentía.

Shikamaru deshizo el abrazo para mirarla a los ojos; sus orbes aguamarina, lo miraban con detenimiento, eran dos hermosos océanos donde, sin duda, él se perdería feliz.

—Anoche, te confesé que me gustabas y lo importante que eres para mí —habló, el estratega, sosteniéndole la mirada —, y hoy te vuelvo a confirmar mis dichos. Siempre me has gustado, mujer; creo que me hechizaste con tu sonrisa, la primera vez que me salvaste mi vida.

—Eso fue hace mucho tiempo, Shikamaru —espetó asombrada, la rubia, sin quitar su vista de los ojos marrones de éste —, eras un niño.

—Sí, y tú eras muy guapa—articuló, Shikamaru, con una sonrisa torcida—, y lo sigues siendo.

Ella bajo la mirada un poco ruborizada, y por instinto se abrazó a sí misma.

—¿Tienes frío?

—Sí, un poco.

El moreno abrió la colcha, y Temari se cubrió con ésta, enseguida él hizo lo mismo, se acomodó en el futón y rodeó a la rubia con su brazo, acercándola a su cuerpo.

—Y tú qué me dices —susurró con parsimonia, el pelinegro, apoyando su barbilla sobre la cabeza de la rubia—. Anoche no logré sonsacarte nada, no quiero pensar que sólo te dejaste llevar por el ambiente.

Al escuchar ese último comentario, Temari frunció el ceño, apretó su mano en forma de puño, y le dio un fuerte golpe al estómago del estratega.

—Ayyy, mujer, no seas tan violenta—reclamó, el moreno, soltando a la rubia y llevando sus manos al estómago. En su rostro se podía ver el dolor —, sólo estoy pronunciando las palabras que tú me dijiste en el mal entendido de la luna de miel.

—Vago idiota —masculló molesta, la kunoichi, retándolo con la mirada—, si dije eso era porque tú ibas a estar conmigo dentro de una habitación, sin nadie más. Con otro idiota no me hubiese puesto así.

—Debe ser porque este idiota te gusta.

—Sí, por qué otra cosa sería.

La rubia apretó fuerte los dientes y cerró sus ojos; había hablado más de la cuenta y se sintió estúpida.

—Lo hiciste a propósito, Nara —refunfuñó, Temari, llevando una mano a su rostro —, querías que me confesara, ya lo hice, ¡y ahora qué!

— Sólo quería escucharlo mujer, no seas tan problemática —sonrió de lado, el pelinegro, alzando la barbilla de la rubia para mirarla a los ojos—. Anoche no logré que lo confesaras, por más que traté no lo logré, ni con besos, ni con caricias, ni con nada.

—Soy una kunoichi entrenada —musitó con falsa molestia, Temari —, aunque me torturaras no debía decirlo.

Shikamaru volvió al sonreír y la estrechó entre sus brazos; cómo no iba a querer a esa mujer si eran tan problemática.

—No seguiré interrogante mujer, me basta con lo que has dicho —susurró, el azabache, besándola en el cuello —. No necesito sonsacarte nada más; sé que me quieres, y que soy importante para ti, me valen más tus hechos, que tus palabras, en ese aspecto.

—….

—Veo que no seguirás con la conversación —murmuró, el estratega, mientras continuaba succionando el cuello de la kunoichi—. Habla mujer, no te quedes callada, que quiero escucharte.

La rubia enterró los dedos en el cabello desaliñado del moreno, para hacer presión sobre la cabeza de éste, y así profundizar los besos. Quería sentir la saliva de él en su cuello, cada vez que éste succionaba su piel.

—Así que no vas hablar —masculló, Shikamaru, con los labios en la clavícula de ella —. Vamos a ver si ahora te quedas callada.

Shikamaru giró el cuerpo de Temari, y él enseguida se puso sobre éste; por inercia ella separo sus piernas, para que él rápidamente se acomodara entre éstas. La rubia pudo sentir el sexo caliente de su hombre rozar su intimidad reiteradas veces, _—vaya forma de hacerla hablar —pensó_ ; ese simple roce hacia que su temperatura corporal se elevara más, mucho más, y esa sensación desde anoche le fascinaba.

—Mmmm —susurró, la kunoichi.

—Vaya, veo que comienzas a emitir sonidos, eso es bueno mujer— espetó extasiado, el azabache dirigiendo su boca al seno derecho de la rubia, el cual comenzó a succionar con avidez, mientras su mano izquierda abarcó por completo el otro seno para amasarlo con suficiencia.

La kunoichi comenzó a retorcerse bajo el cuerpo bien formado del moreno, estaba completamente extasiada, ¡cómo no!, si ese hombre hacia maravillas con la boca y con las manos. Si lo hubiese sabido con anterioridad de esa habilidad, no habría perdido el tiempo en tontos paseos por la aldea al tenerlo como guía. Totalmente excitada enterró sus uñas en la espalda del estratega, necesitaba más de él, pero no se lo diría, aguantaría estoicamente lo que más pudiera.

—No vas a decir nada, problemática —musitó entre jadeos, el pelinegro, acercando su boca a los labios de la rubia, mientras volvía a restregar su erección en la vulva de ésta.

—Ayyyyyy —gimió con frenesí, Temari.

—No quiero escuchar sólo gemidos, problemática —susurró, el azabache, sobre los labios de ella —di algo una palabra, quiero escucharte.

Shikamaru mordió el labio inferior de Temari, haciendo que ésta abriera la boca y diera cabida a su lengua. Ésta recorrió con premura los lugares más recónditos de la boca de rubia, y luego se entrelazó con la lengua de ella. Cada movimiento de sus lenguas era como una lucha, una lucha donde ninguno de los dos se daría tregua.

Con la parsimonia que lo caracteriza, el pelinegro deslizó una de sus manos hasta la intimidad de la rubia, palpando hábilmente toda esa zona que se encontraba húmeda.

—Vamos Temari, habla—murmuró con lascivia, el Nara, sobre los labios de la embajadora, mientras frotaba sus dedos por el clítoris y su cavidad —, di mi nombre y cuánto me deseas.

Temari dio un respingo, al sentir uno de los dedos del estratega hurgar su cavidad. Lo movía con tal habilidad; ascendía y descendía, para luego moverlo de forma circular. La mujer arqueó la espalda por el placer que brindaba es bendito dedo, cuando de pronto, sintió que ya no era uno, sino dos.

—Sí, sí, sí…—sonrió completamente excitada, la rubia.

Shikamaru sonrió con suficiencia, por lo que comenzó a mover sus dedos con más velocidad.

—Tal parece que has comenzado hablar —espetó extasiado, el estratega, dirigiéndose su lengua hacia la oreja izquierda de la kunoichi —, aunque sólo sean unos monosílabos, pero algo es algo.

El moreno mordió el lóbulo de la rubia, para luego lamer los pliegues de su oreja. Esa acción, junto a la masturbación que el jounin continuaba haciéndole, terminó por hacer un corto circuito en el cuerpo y la mente de la embajadora.

—Ayyyy… Kami-sama, que rico.

—Por fin hablaste mujer —sonrió, el azabache, mirándola con deseo—, ¿quieres que continúe?

—Siiiii….

—¿Continúo con mi mano o quieres otra cosa? —preguntó con lujuria, el pelinegro, lamiendo los labios de la rubia.

—Te quiero adentro, Shikamaru —susurró, Temari, con la respiración entre cortada.

—Primero di que me deseas y cumpliré todos tus deseos —musitó, el pelinegro, mordiendo otra vez los labios de su mujer.

—No me extorciones, Nara —sonrió, la kunoichi, de forma maligna sobre los labios de hombre—. Yo también puedo torturarte, si es que quiero.

La embajadora deslizó con sutileza una de sus manos, desde la espalda hasta la entrepierna del moreno.

—Ayyyy, mujer —jadeo excitado, el jounin, mientras sentía como la kunoichi ascendía y descendía por su dura erección —, vas hacer que me corra en tu mano.

—Voy hacer lo mismo que hiciste conmigo, Shikamaru —espetó, la rubia, acelerando el movimiento de su mano.

Shikamaru retiró su mano de la intimidad de la rubia y se la llevó a la boca; lamió sus dedos y sonrió entre jadeos. Estaba caliente, demasiado, y sino sacaba pronto la mano de Temari de su erección, pronto haría ebullición.

—Mujer problemática, no lo lograrás —masculló entre dientes, el moreno, sacando la mano de la rubia de su miembro y colocándola sobre el futón—. Me querías adentro, ¿cierto?, entonces me tendrás adentro.

Los ojos de la kunoichi brillaron al escuchar esas palabras, y más aún cuando sintió al azabache hundirse en ella de una estocada. Un acoplamiento exquisito y perfecto, que la hizo gemir de placer, tal como a él.

La noche anterior, ella había experimentado el mismo tipo de placer, pero mezclado con un grado de dolor. Había sido su primera vez, pero pese a eso, lo había disfrutado, ya que el moreno, quien también era novato, la había tratado con bastante cariño y consideración.

Luego de haber esperado unos segundos, a que la kunoichi se acostumbrara a la intromisión de su erección, el pelinegro comenzó a moverse acompasadamente por esa húmeda y estrecha cavidad. Cada arremetida contra ella era una experiencia única, una sensación fascinante que estaba dispuesto a repetir una y otra vez más.

La rubia envolvió con sus piernas la cintura del moreno, permitiéndole a éste un mejor acceso. Se sentía en la gloria, podía sentir como el placer se expandía por cada célula de su cuerpo.

El vaivén de caderas continuó con más desenfreno, por lo que no tardaron en aparecer los gemidos, el sudor y los jadeos.

—Más rápido Shikamaru, más rápido —espetó, la embajadora, con la respiración entrecortada, enterrando sus uñas en la espalda sudada del moreno.

Las palabras de la rubia retumbaron en el cerebro del estratega, haciendo que éste incrementara de inmediato la velocidad de sus embestidas. La penetraba con locura, como un animal, consciente que ya era no virgen, y que podía descargar toda su pasión en ella.

—Estás caliente mujer, tal como el desierto de Suna —susurró entre jadeos, el pelinegro, dirigiendo su boca al cuello de la kunoichi para morderlo —; me fascina escucharte pedir más.

—Idiota, no hables más y bésame —habló extasiada, la rubia, atrayendo con sus manos el rostro de Shikamaru para besarlo con desesperación. Necesitaba sentir esa ávida lengua recorrer su boca, mientras la embestía con vigor.

Y así continuaron un largo rato, entre embestidas y besos.

Entre gemidos y jadeos.

El momento final se acercaba, y ambos lo esperaban expectantes.

El pelinegro aceleró nuevamente el ritmo de sus penetraciones, intensificando exquisitamente la fricción de los cuerpos.

—Ahhh… Shikamaru —gimió, la rubia, estremeciéndose y arqueando su espalda.

El estratega pudo sentir los músculos vaginales contraerse alrededor de su erección, mientras él continuaba embistiéndola. Sentir a la rubia tan húmeda y estrecha, le provocó un gran deleite que pronto nubló sus sentidos. El moreno gruñó ante tan placentera sensación, y enseguida derramó su esencia dentro de ella.

La rubia aún en estado de éxtasis, pudo sentir algo tibio inundar sus entrañas; sonrió, estaba feliz, había alcanzado el orgasmo junto a su vago.

Al salir de ella, el moreno se acostó al lado de su mujer; sí porque eso era, le pertenecía sólo a él, y haría todo lo que estuviera a su alcance para que ella se quedara para siempre junto a él. Shikamaru la abrazó con amor y besó su frente.

—Al final lograste hacerme hablar —musitó la rubia, apoyada en el torso del pelinegro.

—Sí, aunque no escuché lo que quería oír —susurró, el azabache, acariciándole el rostro.

—Pero tú dijiste que te basta más los hechos que las palabras.

—Es verdad, pero alguna vez me gustaría oírte decir lo que realmente sientes por mí; sin torturas, ni trampas de por medio.

La rubia se quedó en silencio unos segundos, meditando las palabras de azabache. Luego tragó saliva y contó mentalmente hasta tres.

—Shikamaru… eres … eres muy importante para mí —espetó, la kunoichi, con algo de dificultad, levantando su rostro para mirarlo.

—Gracias Temari por decírmelo— sonrió el moreno, mirándola con dulzura, aunque eso él ya lo sabía—. Te amo mujer.

La kunoichi se quedó en silencio, y un evidente sonrojo adornó su rostro.

—No te preocupes mujer, no tienes que decirme nada —musitó con serenidad, el estratega, sin dejar de mirarla—, sé que te cuesta hablar del tema.

La rubia volvió a bajar su rostro y lo apoyó nuevamente en el torso del moreno; sonrió para sí, estaba feliz por la confesión de Shikamaru.

—Ya te he sonsacado bastante cosas por hoy —espetó con parsimonia, el moreno, besándole el cabello —, creo que lo otro puede esperar—. ¿Nos levantamos para ir a desayunar?

—Sí, ya tengo hambre —la rubia agradeció el cambio de conversación y volvió a elevar su rostro para mirarlo.

—Entonces vamos —sonrió, el pelinegro, recibiendo una hermosa sonrisa por parte de ella.

Ella se levantó enseguida y fue en dirección al baño; Shikamaru la siguió con la mirada hasta que cerró la puerta. Éste miró hacia el techo y sonrió, estaba feliz, feliz porque estaba junto a la mujer que amaba, y también porque sabía que ella, aunque no lo dijera, también sentía lo mismo que él.

—Un hecho vale más que mil palabras —susurró sonriendo, Shikamaru—, y tus hechos te avalan, Sabaku no Temari.

.

 **FIN**

 **.**

* * *

 **Gracias por leer, espero que les haya gustado. Cualquier cosa que me quieran decir, háganlo a través de un review, me encanta leerlos y responderlos.**

 **Últimamente me he demorado un poco en publicar, ya que he tenido problemas con mi computador, espero pronto solucionar ese problema.**

 **Que tengan un lindo fin de semana, un abrazo.**


End file.
